The Informers
by VladikhaDelaTorre
Summary: Bien es sabido que las personas poderosas nunca se ensucian las manos, siempre tienen a personas detrás dispuestas a hacer lo que fuese necesario por unos miles de dólares, por necesidad, por gusto o por soledad... En algo como esto consiste mi trabajo...
1. Chapter 1

"¿Qué hay de este?"

La miré y pensé por un segundo antes de responderle

"Perfecta. Dice algo como: Hola, esta es la última vez que me verás, ah y por cierto, tendrás el placer de morir rápido"

Me miró incrédula pero después sonrió satisfecha. "Kurt… Suenas como si yo fuese a matarlo"

"Lo harás, técnicamente… Como si no lo hubieses hecho antes"

"¡Hey! Fue solo una vez, la noche que nos conocimos"

"Me acuerdo…" Dije con un tono débil al recordar esa noche y todo lo que me había empujado a esto

"Kurt, sé que sigues sin estar conforme con esto, pero es lo que tenemos. Al menos yo. Este trabajo nos ha dado mucho, al igual que Nueva York…" Miró hacia la ventana de nuestro pequeño-enorme departamento proporcionado por la empresa claro, ni ella ni yo podríamos permitirnos algo como esto sin este trabajo.

Bajé mi mirada, ya habíamos tenido esta conversación antes. Y siempre terminábamos rindiéndonos y aceptando lo que hacíamos ahora, como Marianne siempre decía: 'Es esto o ser vendedores de drogas'.

Siempre me reía al pensar en mí mismo como vendedor de drogas. A partir de la muerte de mi padre todo había cambiado radicalmente. Después de hundirme en la depresión y de que Cassandra July me botara de NYADA solo por su estúpida materia, me quedaba muy poco por lo cual pelear. Mi pasantía en VOGUE acabó gracias a la linda Anna Wintour y un estúpido café mal preparado que acabó accidentalmente en sus exclusivos Louboutins…

Isabelle me consiguió algo lindo en el New York Times, pero me sentía completamente fuera de lugar. Finn se mudó conmigo y con Rach algunos meses después y logro transferirse a la NYU, para estos tiempos yo era completamente insoportable a decir verdad, apenas pasaba tiempo en casa y cuando estaba allí tenía que salir corriendo, sus miradas de lastima eran… Ni siquiera quería recordarlo.

Una noche camino a casa me detuve en un bar, entré y acepté unas cuantas copas de un total desconocido. Sobra decir que acabé en una habitación barata de un motel de mala muerte a las afueras de la ciudad.

Y fue cuando toda mi vida cambió para siempre.

"¿George?"

Reaccione, ya me había acostumbrado a mi nombre falso.

"¿Qué?"

"Te fuiste" Comenzó a reír

"Si, algo. Recordaba aquella noche"

"Bastante divertida"

Lo pensé por un momento

"Quiero vender drogas" Dije muy, muy serio

"No digas estupideces, Kurt" Se giró hacia el espejo de la mesita de centro y pintó sus labios de rojo "Me voy, solo es este y tendremos vacaciones. Y ¿sabes que es lo mejor, mi amor? Por fin podrás conocer a Maddie"

Margaux es su hija de 5 años, vive con los abuelos de Mari a las afueras de Portland.

Lo más lejos que la pudo ocultar.

"Genial" Respondí

"Y… ¿Cuáles son tus planes de la noche?"

"Ni idea"

"Hmmm, en fin. Me voy, el señor Devon me debe estar esperando" Sacudió su melena rubia, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se apresuró a la salida"

"Hey, Lana." Se giró "¿Cuándo sabré de qué color es tu cabello?" Tenía ojos claros, así que adivinarlo no era fácil. La había visto teñirse de casi cuarenta colores diferentes.

"Nunca amor, a menos que me pagues lo que John nos paga"

"En la vida. Suerte"

Se despidió con la mano y se fue.

Miré al apartamento vacío, no tenía nada que hacer en realidad. Pensé que leer un buen libro sería buena opción, así que caminé hacia mi habitación y comencé a leer…

Después de un rato caí en cuenta que tenía algo de hambre. Tomé algo de dinero del bote de galletas y mi identificación falsa por si acaso.

Pasee un largo rato en el metro hasta que me decidí por un curioso café cerca de casa. Solo yo paso horas en el metro de línea en línea para acabar en el mismo lugar y unos pasos más allá.

Ordené un expreso cortado con topping de crema batida, realmente necesitaba dormir esa noche. Curiosamente dormía bien si consumía grandes cantidades de cafeína y nicotina, a este punto creo que mi sistema está totalmente colapsado.

Tomé mi orden y fui a sentarme a una de las mesas libres afuera del establecimiento, la ciudad se veía hermosa, siempre lo hacía. Con todas esas luces…

_Bzzzz_

Sentí el vibrar de mi teléfono…

_Marianne… _ Pensé inmediatamente y contesté

"¿M?"

"Pequeña K, hay problemas" Sonaba agitada y angustiada.

"¿Qué va mal? ¿Dónde estás?"

"Los idiotas de la corporación, fallaron. No estaba solo y… Esta libre K, si no lo encontramos en 24 horas, van a matarme…" Su voz quebró "Van a matarla, John sabe dónde está. K, ayúdame…" Comenzó a llorar

"Cálmate, lo encontraremos. ¿Dónde estás?"

"En la Ámsterdam, esquina con Broadway"

"¿Tienes alguna idea de a dónde podría ir?"

"No se…" Seguía llorando.

"Por Dios, llevas meses con él, sacándole información. Algo debes saber"

"Ellos van tras él" Se quedó callada tratando de buscar "Espera…"

"Mar… ¡Marianne!"

Silencio… Apenas y podía escuchar el ruido de la calle de la otra línea.

Habló "Kurt, ¿Dónde estás?"

"Park Avenue, con la 86"

"Perfecto, el objetivo va por la Madison y apenas cruzo con la 65"

"¿Que quieres que haga?"

"No podemos hacer un escándalo, pero aún es temprano" Miré mi reloj, 11:35 "Kurt… Detén ese auto como puedas, mi vida y… ¡Mierda!"

"¿Mar?" Nada "¡¿Marianne?!"

Silencio y ruido de tacones

"DIOS, ¡LANA!"

"Su acompañante, viene tras de mí…" susurró. "Te veo en casa, detén ese auto por la vida de Maddie. Please" Y colgó.

¡Mierda!

Corrí hacia la casa, había una pistola de clavos en el ático. Estaba seguro, solo tenía que correr unas cuantas calles antes de que el maldito auto pasara de la 86.

Corrí hasta que llegue, baje la escalera de emergencias del edificio hacia túneles del metro y abrí la puerta del ático. Hice un desastre al buscar hasta que la encontré.

Tuve que tomar el auto que se nos asignó y conduje como un loco por toda la tercera avenida, lo atraparía en la 106 con la Madison.

Llame a John

"Dime Porcelana"

"Modelo y color del auto"

"Uh, veo que estas más atento del trasero de Marianne que de tu pequeño ex"

"¿Qué?"

_Blaine…_

"Honda Civic, negro, último modelo. Corre Porcelana, estas a tiempo"

Colgó

¡Dios! Como odio a este hombre.

Estacioné el auto, deje las llaves pegadas y le envié un mensaje al encargado de recogerlos.

Corrí unas dos cuadras hasta llegar a la 106 con Madison, me agaché y escondí detrás de un contenedor de basura, esto iba a ser fácil. No había público y las calles estaban vacías, parecía no haber auto alguno, más que unos cuantos…

A lo lejos vi el auto y encima de mi cabeza la luz roja.

Parece que hoy estoy de suerte.

El auto se detuvo, el conductor se veía impaciente.

Troné una llanta delantera y una trasera. Dramático para mi gusto, pero era esto o mi cabeza en la mesa de la cena de John.

El conductor se percató de esto y se bajó del auto.

"Ni un paso más Devon"

Lo apunté con mi "arma". Maldita sea, no pude haber corrido un poco más por una pistola decente….

Se giró…

No puede ser…

...

"¿Kurt?"

Gracias de nuevo Dios

-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Este es el primer capítulo de lo que será mi primera historia larga, quise aprovechar que es año nuevo o algo así y la mayoría está de vacaciones o con algún tiempo libre para disfrutar de bebidas calientes y un poco de Fanfiction

Háganme saber que opinan de todo esto

¡Felices fiestas!

Y recuerden, un review alimenta el alma más que el aroma a árbol de navidad y un par de tazas de chocolate

O quizá no :3


	2. Chapter 2

"¿Kurt?"

Mierda

"Kurt... ¿Eres tu?"

Mierda, mierda mierda

Inhalé antes de poder armarme de valor y responder

"No, gírese y avance lo más discretamente posible…"

"Kurt, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tienes que ayudarme, vienen tras de mí, Lanna… Ella…"

Dios…

Cerré mis ojos y bajé mi cabeza

En mis largos meses de entrenamiento nunca nadie me dijo esto, me dijeron que iba a tener que mentir, sabía que tenía que matar, sabía que trabajaba por mi antes que por nadie, acepté los términos. Quise esto.

Sabía que iba a matar a gente que no era "buena" por así decirlo, era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo, saber que era algún tipo de héroe, que no mataba por gusto, sino para mantener a este mundo libre de gente que si mataba por gusto, por dinero, por venganza, por ambición. O simplemente gente que sabía demasiado…

Nunca nadie me dijo que llegaría el día en el que sostendría un arma en contra del padre del hombre por el que algún día di la vida entera…

El mismo hombre que me traicionó

"Señor Anderson, haga esto más fácil"

Subí la mirada

Por algo él estaba aquí

Por algo John había mandado a Marianne tras el

Por algo este hombre merecía morir…

"Kurt, ¿Qué es todo esto? Tú… ¿Tú trabajas con ellos? Esa gente…"

"Señor Anderson, ha estado metiéndose con los movimientos de armas del señor John Marling…"

"¡Kurt!" gritaron tras mi

El señor Anderson miro tras de mi antes de gritar

"Tú, maldita zorra"

Mar no prestó atención, se dirigió hacia mí.

"Kurt, baja eso. No lo hagas yo debo hacerlo"

"Lo he hecho algo más dramático, es el último antes de las vacaciones y si John se entera que hemos alargado el trabajo más de lo necesario no podremos llegar a tiempo a Portland"

"Kurt…" Se acercó y puso una mano sobre mi hombro

"Ya estoy cansado de esto…"

De verdad lo estaba, quería irme de allí

Sentía nauseas, frío y dolor de cabeza

Estaba cansado

Quería irme a casa, empacar e irme de vacaciones

Quería tomar una caja entera de píldoras para dormir si era posible

Y otra caja para el dolor de cabeza

Si era posible, me gustaría solo largarme ahora mismo de mi cede

Estaba cansado, este era mi límite

Así que hice lo que cualquiera en mi lugar

Apunté y disparé

* * *

Review? for Jesus Christ's sake! (x


	3. Chapter 3

"Directo en la cabeza…"

La miré mientras se preparaba el cabello para colorarlo por tercera vez en este año

"¡Fue súper, George!" Suspiró y se puso seria "claro hasta que te diste media vuelta y vomitaste" Sonrió de nuevo

"Cállate Lanna"

Suspiró tristemente, miró hacia abajo y se quedó callada

Pero no por mucho

"A veces te miro Kurtie, y… Me siento incluso más mal de lo que ya, tú sabes… Eras un alma tan pura cuando te encontré, y ahora has…"

"Mar"

La detuve

"Kurt" me miró

Sonreí y le respondí "No es tu culpa cariño" inmediatamente baje la mirada a mi interesante libro antes de que siguiera hablando

"Nunca te has preguntado… Que hubiese pasado si hubiese sido menos cobarde. Tú sabes… Eliminar el objetivo y no hacer tanto teatro. Hubieses despertado y seguido con tu vida…"

"Marianne… Ambos somos actores, amamos el drama"

"Lo sé" volvió a sonreír pero no le llego la falsa felicidad a los ojos

La miré con atención y le mandé un doble guiño con una sonrisa "Cariño, deja de pensar en eso"

"Es el peróxido, siempre me hace pensar que los ponis existen"

"Eso es porque existen"

Le sonreí y comenzamos a reír

Después de un rato, el aroma a peróxido comenzó a molestarme así que me dirigí a la cocina a hacer algo de comer para los dos, ya comenzaba a amanecer así que algo de café y fruta nos haría bien, teníamos un vuelo que atender a las 3 de la tarde y Mar aun no empacaba como era debido.

Quisiera nunca volver de las vacaciones, cada vez la paga era más alta y las vacaciones más espectaculares que las anteriores.

Pero sin esto, mi vida regresaría a ser lo que era…

Además, nos tocaba cambio de zona, Europa sonaba lindo, quizá incluso ir por aquel objetivo personal de Marling hasta Brujas…

_*ring* *ring*_

Me giré hacia el inter-phone.

_*ring* *ring*_

"¿Diga?" ¿Quién diablos era a estas horas? "Estoy de vacaciones ya"

"_Señor Thompson, hay alguien aquí abajo, pregunta por Kurt Hummel"_

¿Qué?

Reí

"Debe ser una broma Jim, aquí solo estamos Lanna y yo"

"_Lo sé, señor. Pero la persona insiste y su descripción concuerda con la de usted…"_

"¿Dijo al menos quién demonios era?"

No había dormido nada, me estaba exasperando

"_Me dio su identificación…"_

"Mira Jim, no me interesa." Lo interrumpí "Lanna y yo estamos a punto de salir de vacaciones a ver a nuestros abuelos, así que si no es el tío John…"

"_Blaine Anderson, responde al nombre de Blaine Anderson"_

…

"_Señor…"_

…

"_¿Señor Thompson?"_

…

"_Despediré al señor enseguida"_

"Jim…"

"_¿Señor?"_

"Hazlo pasar…"

Y colgué el interphone


	4. Chapter 4

Toqué la puerta del baño dos veces antes de que Mar abriese

"Dime, cielo"

"Odio tener que decirte esto mientras tienes toda esa porquería en la cabeza pero… tenemos compañía"

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro

"John…"

"No…"

Frunció el ceño

"Entonces… Nadie sabe que estamos aquí…."

La interrumpí. "Es Blaine"

Palideció al instante y entristeció un poco antes de respirar profundo para recobrar el aliento

"Cielo… Yo no quería…"

La interrumpí de nuevo

"Hablaremos cuando vuelva, lo sacaré de aquí y regresaré a tiempo para tomar el avión, tendrás mucho tiempo para explicarme porque carajo no me dijiste que te habían mandado a matar al padre de mi exnovio"

Tiré de la puerta y la cerré de un portazo antes de dirigirme a ella de nuevo

"No salgas de aquí, mientras él está en casa"

Me dirigí hacia la cocina para tomar un par de calmantes, esto era el colmo. Tuvo seis meses para decirme la verdad y no lo hizo, Marianne no era estúpida debió haberlo sabido a partir del primer mes, ahora mismo estaba muy molesto como para todavía escuchar sus excusas. La adoraba, pero ella sabía lo mucho que odio las mentiras. Y ahora tengo que escuchar todo lo que Anderson tiene que decirme, no puedo tenerlo aquí con Mar en casa y definitivamente debo sacarlo de aquí antes que John se entere que vino a verme, Mar tiene a Maggie para ser controlada, lo último que necesito es que me encuentre un punto débil.

_*toc**toc*_

Vaya, hablando del emperador de Roma

Me dirigí hacia la puerta para abrir de una vez, antes de hacer esto más tardado.

Estos cortos pero largos años me han hecho cada vez más impaciente, quiero hacerlo todo rápido y como yo quiero, este trabajo es muy exigente y come tu alma lentamente, pero es precioso una vez encuentras todas las ventajas.

_*toc* *toc*_

"¡Voy!"

Abrí la puerta

…

Y allí estaba

Mi sueño hecho realidad, el hombre de mis sueños, mi príncipe azul, mi… Mío… Le podría llamar de tantas maneras diferentes pero ninguna le haría justicia a la manera en la que mis ojos lo veían, en la que mis sentidos lo apreciaban y percibían, bloqueándose totalmente e inundando mi mente de buenos, viejos recuerdos…

Tuve unas inmensas ganas de llorar, tuve que respirar muy profundo mientras lo miraba allí, estático en el marco de mi puerta esperando por cualquier cosa, por cualquier movimiento, por cualquier palabra… Lo que fuera.

Alguna fuerza extraña, algo dentro de mí me impidió saltar hacia él, envolverlo en mis brazos, perdonarle todo, perdonarme todo. Olvidar todo y llorar en sus brazos sabiendo que todo iba a estar bien, que nadie nunca jamás me haría daño, saber que todo lo malo que había hecho en el pasado se borraría.

Ojalá un simple abrazo y unas cuantas lágrimas pudiesen desaparecer a la mujer que se esconde en el cuarto del baño, desaparecer al hombre que está detrás de mis acciones, desaparecer los 19 clavos en el cráneo del padre del hombre que amo… Eliminar mi firma del contrato que se encontraba en el archivo de aquella maldita compañía.

Hay cosas de las que me arrepiento como persona, como hijo, como amigo y como hermano.

Haberme acostado con aquel desconocido aquella noche, es la que titula mi lista.

Pero llorar como un crío y abrazarme a los pies de este hombre no iba a devolverme mi libertad, no iba a devolverme mi antigua vida… No iba a devolverme a Blaine y lo que alguna vez tuvimos. Y mucho menos iba a devolverme a mi padre.

Así que simplemente me recuperé de mi shock y de mi pequeña caída mental y volví a respirar profundo.

Así que simplemente voy a saludarlo, distraerlo un rato y después regreso por Lanna

"Blai…" no había pasado ni medio segundo desde que había comenzado a hablar y ya se había abalanzado contra mí para envolverme en uno de esos abrazos que solía disfrutar tanto…

Solía…

"Hola, B" volví a hablarle en un tono un poco serio pero profundo.

"Kurt…" hundió más su rostro en mi cuello.

Este hubiese sido el momento perfecto para alejarlo un poco, besar sus labios y susurrar lentamente que lo quería, que me alegraba volver a verlo y que había matado a su padre.

Pero me interrumpió antes de que pudiese siquiera pensar en el movimiento siguiente

"Kurt… Tu… ¿Cómo estás?"

¿Es en serio? Estaba nervioso y que lindo, bla, bla, bla, pero que no se le pudo ocurrir otra cosa.

Vamos Hummel, no es hora de tus comentarios lascivos y tu bitch face. Eso resérvalo para Marling.

"Cansado…" Fue lo único que se me ocurrió "Es decir, son casi las seis de la mañana y no he dormido nada… Hablando de eso… ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

Se rasco un poco su nuca antes de pensarlo bien y volver a hablar

"Pues… yo… ¿Puedo pasar?"

No, preferiría que te quedaras afuera…

"Sí, claro." Me hice a un lado para que pudiese entrar… De donde venía tanto cambio de humor, lo sabía perfectamente… Estoy tan acostumbrado a siempre estar a la defensiva.

Triste que me pase esto en mi propio departamento

Se sentó en el sillón de dos plazas y subió la mirada…

Esa mirada…

Viendo que hay tres sillones, de los cuales dos son individuales quiso ir y sentarse allí para después verme con cara de huérfano para que me sentara con el…

Tiene que estar loco.

Me quedé parado a un metro de él, detrás de la mesita de centro y cruce los brazos antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Así que, Blaine… ¿Te ofrezco algo?"

"Pues, no… Estoy bien" Me sonrió un poco decepcionado, por el asunto del sillón quiero creer.

"Está bien…" Descruce los brazos y me dirigí a la pequeña mesita para servirme uno de esos whiskeys que tanto me daban valor. "B…"

Me giré y volví a caminar hacia él…

Finalmente tomé asiento junto a él, no muy cerca, solo en el asiento continuo.

Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida antes de pensar que iba a decir después, pero el habló primero, dirigiéndose a mí con una media sonrisa

"Creí que estabas peleado a muerte con la bebida…"

Suspiré

"Pues… Descubrí que tiene sus beneficios, nos hicimos buenos amigos desde que papá se fue"

"Kurt, lo si…"

"No…" lo interrumpí, conozco esas palabras y el tono condescendiente. "No quiero oírlo, está bien."

Sonrió y miró a la alfombra, así que aproveché para volver a hablar.

"Dime, B. ¿Cómo me encontraste?"

Esa era la duda principal, lo demás podría esperar.

El peróxido en la cabeza de Lanna, no lo haría… Lo noté cuando el sonido del agua de la ducha empezó a hacerse presente…

Blaine también lo notó, hizo una mueca antes de mirarme y preguntar lo evidente

"¿Estás con alguien?"

"Si"

Su mirada ensombreció y volvió a bajar la mirada

"Oh…"

Genial, no tenía tiempo para eso.

"Oh no, ella…"

"¿Ella?"

Seguí hablando a pesar de su interrupción

"Ella, Lanna. Es mi compañera de piso" Sonreí "Es decir, no creerás que el trabajo me da para todo esto, ¿o sí?" Bromeé un poco y reí, esto ayudaría a bajar un poco la tensión entre los dos.

"¿Es la de la fotografía?"

Seguí su mirada hacia la mesita de centro… Vaya… Ha estado allí desde aquel día y no la había vuelto a notar hasta ahora.

"Si, ella es Lanna…"

En la fotografía estábamos Marianne y yo, ambos con gafas de sol y enseñando a la cámara un par de boletos para el teatro. Fue una semana después de conocernos, me invitó a ver "Wicked", a mitad de la obra se quedó completamente dormida, ese día la traje cargando a casa. Fue la primera vez que había entrado a un teatro a ver una obra musical completa, desde que había llegado aquí, nunca había tenido el tiempo de hacer cosas tan simples como las que ella hacía. Ir a la feria, pasear por el zoológico… Cosas simples, pero sin duda cosa especiales, esa fotografía me hacía recordar porque nunca la había dejado, porque nunca me había retractado para dejarla sola en este trabajo a su suerte…

"Lanna… Ella… me hace sentir vivo, ¿Sabes?" Seguí hablando mientras me miraba con atención "Ella me encontró después de que todo pasara, me sacó del agujero en el que estaba metido gracias a los pasados acontecimientos, todo se acumuló, pero no le importó pelear contra mis demonios a pesa de que tiene los propios…"

"Sobre ello…"

"Blaine…" lo interrumpí. "No quiero hablar de ello, no de nuevo…"

Asintió, así que continué.

"¿Cómo me encontraste Blaine?"

Suspiró

"Pues… Al principio, después de que todo pasara, quise buscarte pero ni Rachel ni Finn sabían dónde encontrarte, me entere de lo que paso en NYADA y en VOGUE, Isabelle me dijo que estabas en el New York Times, pero cuando fui a buscarte te habías ido el día anterior. Me resigne un tiempo hasta que me encontré con mi padre y decidí que no podría hacerlo solo, así que contrate a alguien para que te encontrara…"

Abrí inmensamente los ojos, eso había pasado hace algunos meses, recuerdo que el mismo John Marling había tenido que matar a ese hombre, estaba investigando a uno de los elementos de la corporación y sabía demasiadas cosas, solo estaba esperando hacer el golpe final… Nunca lo hizo claro, pero nunca imaginé que lo que estaba buscando, la persona que ocasionó tanto revuelo y paro de operaciones… Hubiese sido yo…

"Sé lo que estás pensando y lo siento, estaba desesperado. Pero después creí verte, te encontré en una tienda de donas a unas calles de aquí y te seguí…"

Genial, debo dejar de andar paseándome por allí…

"Al principio dudé que fueses tú, te veías tan extraño…"

Eso es porque viste a George Thompson, no a Kurt Hummel

"Estaba… tratando de reencontrarme a mí mismo" sonreí

Rio "Pues no lo hagas de nuevo, lucías como una versión muy vieja de ti"

Eso es porque le sacaba información a una señora de sociedad de casi 45 años acerca de los negocios de su marido…

Reí y continué el hilo de su broma

"Lo sé, ha sido de mis peores ideas"

Continuó "Así que un día me animé y vine a buscarte…"

"Y…"

"Ese día fue anoche, estaba cruzando la calle cuando te vi salir" Benditas sean las puertas alternas. "Estaba decidido a que si no era hoy, me acobardaría y no lo haría hasta dentro de seis meses… Así que solo te esperé afuera"

Este hombre sí que es extraño, aunque pensándomelo mejor, es algo que Blaine haría…

Reí al recordar aquellas tonterías que hacía pensado que eran románticas…

"¿Qué?"

Lo miré "Recordaba el Gap-attack"

Sonrió de vuelta…

Bajé la mirada, esto era estúpido. Nuestra conversación se limitaba a simples risas y comentarios del pasado, estos no éramos nosotros, el tiempo había pasado y las circunstancias habían cambiado…

"Kurt"

Dirigí mi mirada hacia él y sonreí.

"Kurt… Tu…"

No continuó, simplemente nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, pudieron pasar horas e incluso días, pero no lo noté.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
